MAS QUE MI AMIGO
by Tzitziki Janik
Summary: La forma tan especial en que Candy decide decir adios a Terry y aceptar que esta enamorada de Albert. Historia escrita para la Guerra Florida 2011.


_**MAS QUE MI AMIGO.**_

Caminaba concentrada en mis pensamientos, disfrutando de los primeros rayos del sol y de la arena que se deslizaba por mis pies descalzos. Llevando entre mis manos mi diario… un diario especial donde plasmaba mis miedos, anhelos y dudas.

Sonreí al recordar quien me había iniciado en esta afición. Al principio escribía lo que hacía diariamente como fiel bitácora de todas mis actividades. Después decidí solamente escribir lo más importante que me sucediera en la vida.

Así en cada cumpleaños, recibía un nuevo ejemplar bellamente encuadernado y con mis iniciales en letras de oro, como el que llevaba en mis manos y había recibido días atrás. Con anhelo aspiré el aroma a cuero y papel que desprendía y que en cierta forma me recordaba a él y mis deseos ocultos.

Me senté bajo la sombra de una frondosa palmera, un poco aislada pero propicia para escribir y recordar.

Abrí el diario y tomé aquella carta que se había convertido en mi obsesión. Religiosamente la colocaba en mis diarios nuevos, como recordatorio de algo inconcluso y doloroso. Tomé aire y comencé a escribir, dejando fluir todo aquello que llevaba dentro y que en ocasiones me ahogaba.

… **¿Cuantas veces había abierto ese sobre, tomado el papel de su interior, escrito unas cuantas líneas y después arrepentida lo había guardado? Al inicio me era muy doloroso, me costaba escribir cada palabra, cada sentimiento en ella plasmado…**

Fui interrumpida en mis pensamientos por la suave brisa del mar, que traia el sonido de las gaviotas y de los barcos que pasaban saludando en la lejanía. Ese aroma a sal me gustaba, inhalé profundamente dejando que llegaran nuevamente mis recuerdos y dudas.

… **¿Porqué me costaba tanto terminar esa carta?¿Tal vez en el fondo de mi corazón no deseaba cerrar ese episodio en mi vida? Recuerdo cada palabra tan nítidamente, a fuerza de aprenderlas de memoria, por cada vez que escribía y terminaba guardándola. Contando la historia de mi amor por él, de los múltiples cambios y descubrimientos en mi vida.**

**¿Cuánto más tengo que perder para poder perdonar?¿Cuánto dolor tengo que sufrir para encontrar el amor nuevamente?...**

De pronto un golpe seco en la cabeza, me sacó de mis pensamientos obligandome a soltar la pluma abruptamente. Molesta buscaba al culpable pero unas risitas angelicales disiparon mi enojo, tomé la enorme pelota y sonriendo traviesamente me levanté corriendo hacia donde veía a ese par de niños, iniciando una persecusión por la playa pero nuestro juego se vió interrumpido al escuchar la voz de Annie.

- Alistear, Elizabeth y Candice; ya les he dicho…

- Que esos no son modales de unas damas y de un caballerito.

Respondimos los tres al unisono y en perfecta sincronia. Le ofrecimos nuestras mejores sonrisas con cara de "yo no rompo un plato".

- Vayan con su mami y no hagan travesuras… a menos que me inviten.

Les dije en un susurro a los pequeños hijos de Annie y Archie, guiñándoles un ojo.

- Candy ¿Cuándo crecerás?- me dijo Annie.

Yo solo me encogí de hombros y le sonreí dándole la espalda pensando.

¿Cuándo creceré?... ella, mi mejor amiga no era capaz de darse cuenta que el comportarme así era un mecanismo de autodefensa, que me permitía relajarme y dejar a un lado los problemas que trae consigo la vida adulta.

Mi querida Annie, si sigues así terminarás convirtiéndote en una Elroy más… nota mental… tratar de hacer que Annie se relaje más.

Sonreí satisfecha con mis conclusiones.

Inclinándome recogí mi diario y caminé hacia las enormes sombrillas dispuestas en la playa privada, propiedad de uno de los socios de la familia. Tomé un ligero desayuno y con fuerzas renovadas continué escribiendo.

…**Ahora comprendo que todos esos cambios nos hicieron madurar. Agradezco a Dios la oportunidad de compartir un instante de nuestras vidas, pero el destino no permitió que estuviéramos juntos. Siempre me encontré a un paso atrás de él, persiguiéndole y cuando al fin creí que era mío y sería feliz... mi sueño se rompió como burbuja de jabón.**

**Pero alguien me ayudó a superarlo, él me dio fuerzas para ponerme de pie… **

**¡El siempre ha estado conmigo!...unido a mí, con una especie de hilo invisible e indestructible y el pensar así me gusta y reconforta…**

- ¿Candy?

- ¡Albert!, me asustaste- dije cerrando de golpe el diario, dejando la carta al descubierto.

- Jajaja… es tu conciencia.

Encantada escuchaba el sonido de tu risa y esa calidez que habías despertado en mí hace poco más de un año, inundó mi corazón. Me había dado cuenta que estaba enamorada de ti y en el fondo sabía que tú también lo estabas de mí. Pero siempre quisiste darme mi espacio y dejar que pusiera en orden mis sentimientos con respecto a él.

- ¿Qué haces? Te recuerdo que partimos a San Francisco después del mediodía, espero que tengas listo tu equipaje.

- No te preocupes, tengo todo bajo control y estaré puntual.

- ¿Aún no la terminas?- Me dijiste cambiando abruptamente la conversación y observe como mirabas el diario y la carta.

- No… aún no- Pude notar un dejo de tristeza en tu mirada y mi corazón se encogió con pesar, no me gustaba verte así.

- Bien, entonces te espero antes del mediodía para ultimar detalles y despedirnos.

- OK- dije con una sonrisa en mi rostro, tratando de animarte.

Sintiéndome un poco culpable y con una sensación agridulce invadiendo mi corazon, miré como te marchabas y una lágrima silenciosa resbaló por mi mejilla.

Como leyendo mi actitud me dijiste:

-No llores por favor, pecosa. Sabes que eres…

-Si lo sé, soy más linda cuando rio- Te interrumpí y de nuevo esa calidez invadió mi corazón.

¡Me conocías tan bien! Que aún sin mirarme sabías como reaccionaría. Abrí nuevamente mi diario, escribiendo con arrebato.

…**Hoy es el día… hoy terminaré esta carta y la dejaré ir… Terry, te dejaré ir ¡Amo a Albert!... no quiero más dudas ni miedos. Quiero ser feliz y hacer feliz a mi príncipe. Quiero estar a su lado… él es el hombre que necesito, el único que ha despertado de nuevo el amor en mi corazón y mis anhelos y deseos de mujer…**

Suspiré con ensoñación imaginado el resto de mi vida al lado de Albert… William… ¡Mi príncipe de la colina!.

Con decisión tomé el ajado sobre.

Saqué la carta y escribí las últimas palabras, de un amor inconcluso pero ya no doloroso.

… _**¡Sé feliz o no te lo perdonaré!...Terry tú dijiste eso… ¡Estoy feliz! Y tú Terry ¡sé más feliz!.**_

_**Susana es una persona maravillosa. Por encima de todo ella te sigue amando. Y tú que elegiste a Susana eres también maravilloso.**_

_**Terry no se te olvide que hay una fan devota en Estados Unidos, que aplaude con todas sus fuerzas, tus éxitos.**_

_**P.D. Terry… yo te ame… **_

_**Tarzán pecosa.**_

Sin doblar la hoja caminé hacia la orilla del mar, perdiéndome por un instante en la belleza del lugar… ese sería mi nuevo sitio favorito, porque reflejaba mi pasado y mi futuro.

Terry... el mar eres tú, de un azul turquesa como el iris de tus ojos… impetuoso y bravío. Que contrastaba perfectamente con el otro azul… el del cielo… un azul tan claro y puro, tranquilo y sereno pero no menos intenso… un azul que me llevaría hasta el paraíso, como tú alguna vez me llevaste al mismo infierno.

Como invocado por una fuerza divina, un suave viento voló mi sombrero, pero no me importó.

Con seguridad levanté el brazo dónde llevaba aferrada la carta y simplemente abrí los dedos, dejándola ir… dejándote ir.

Observé como la hoja bailaba caprichosa al compás del viento y tal vez… solo tal vez este la llevara a su destino.

Reí sintiendo mi corazón liberado, sin sospechar que a lo lejos un rubio de mirada azul, sonreía satisfecho mirando como ese papel se alejaba de mí.

Ahora me iría a preparar para nuestro viaje a San Francisco y de ahí a Nueva Zelanda e iniciar una nueva aventura al lado del hombre que amo… aquel que con sus detalles se había convertido en _**más que mi**_ _**amigo.**_

_**By Tzitziki Janik.**_

* * *

_**Todos los derechos de los personajes e historia de Candy Candy, pertenecen a Kioko Mizuki, Rumiko Igarashi y a TOEI Animation.**_

_**Fic basado en la carta de Candy a Terry en CCFS y escrito solo por el placer de hacerlo.**_

_**Gracias por leer.**_


End file.
